


Wish

by kairibee



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen, Sorikai - Freeform, i will write riku kairi interactions because nomura refuses to deliver, rikai, the destiny trio all love each other damn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairibee/pseuds/kairibee
Summary: “Are you... are you dreaming about him too, Kairi?" In which Riku visits a sleeping friend in order to get some clarity. Post Re:Mind. Sorikai.
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 18





	Wish

_“Master, I’ve decided I’m going to let Ansem the Wise study my heart.”  
  
_

_Kairi’s voice had been firm, and Riku knew she was not going to take no for an answer from anyone. Figures, he thought. Sora and her had always followed their hearts; always did what they wanted to.  
  
_

_Gazing down at her beside him, he felt his hands clench almost as if on their own. Mickey thought to argue against her but in the end kept silent and could only gaze down at the floor. Master Yen Sid had nodded with his distinct hum but was unusually quiet as well. The air in the room was heavy but Kairi stood firm. Her heart was set._

_..._

12:03 A.M.  
  


Riku lay wide awake in his guest room at Radiant Garden. He had been spending more time here lately, working with the Restoration Committee, Ansem the Wise and Ienzo, trying to help decipher their data. To try and find some sort of key to finding Sora. The days felt long and fruitless, and it seemed no matter how long Riku spent here, he was no closer to finding Sora.  
  


Ansem the Wise had prepared this room for him at the castle, and it was comfortable enough. The bed would creak when he moved sometimes but the mattress was soft and he liked how easily he could sink into it. It really was nice of him to let him stay here for so long.  
  


Although Riku felt both physically and emotionally exhausted, sleep just would not take him. For what felt like hours, he had been restlessly tossing and turning. Hearing the bed often creak as he shifted.   
  


For some reason, Kairi’s words from almost a year ago kept echoing in his ears. From the day she decided to let Ansem the Wise study her heart. _“I know... that the answer to finding Sora is in here,” she had said, hand placed over her heart.  
  
  
_ The key to finding Sora...  
  


Riku thought that maybe Cid would be able to figure out something from the data they had recovered, but the endeavor turned out to be mostly fruitless. They couldn’t extract much at all from it. 

  
“Sora, where are you?” Riku sighed. His best friend had felt so close at times, but as the days went on, he was no where closer to reaching him.  
  
  
Every few nights, Riku would have dreams about him. Dreams that always took place in the same dark city. Riku wasn’t ever physically with Sora in them but he could still feel him nearby, somewhere off in the distance. The Fairy Godmother had told him that these dreams might be a key to finding Sora, but every night they ended before they could give any real answers.  
  


Riku groaned in frustration, shifting in the bed. He was laying on his back now, the back of his hand resting against his forehead as he fell deeper into his thoughts.

  
It had also been a year since Ansem the Wise started investigating Kairi’s heart. He and Ienzo were not yet able to uncover anything remarkable from it either. The key to finding Sora remained so elusive.  
  
  
Riku often wondered how Kairi was doing. Sure, she had been physically stuck in that stuffy laboratory for months, but was she at least dreaming? He had hoped that she was, that she was at least dreaming about something nice while this all was happening.  
  
  
Maybe she was dreaming about Sora, too.

  
The moonlight softly poured in through the bedroom window, and the curtains kept fluttering about from the outside breeze. Riku let out a yawn, and in a sudden swift movement, lifted his heavy form from the bed. Sleep certainly wasn’t coming, and he wasn’t going to wait for it any longer. His thoughts were too all over the place right now, and he was tired of having the same cryptic dream anyway. He needed to get some fresh air or something.  
  
  
As he began to make his way out of the guest room, Riku’s thoughts drifted to his childhood. To his best friends; images of Sora and Kairi flashing through his mind. A supercut of memories: of the three of them sitting on the paopu tree together, of the day they came up with the idea of the raft, of playing in the ocean. Memories of fishing together, of Sora challenging him to sword battles and losing, of teasing Sora about Kairi and watching his face turn bright red. It really did feel like those days would last forever, at the time.

  
Riku quietly closed the door of the room behind him, making sure it didn't creak too loudly. It was late and he didn't want to wake anyone in the castle. As he made his way down the long corridor, his thoughts continued to race. When was the last time the three of them were together, that didn’t involve destiny, or keyblades? When was the last time they all just hung out as friends? Riku couldn’t even remember, it must have really been that long ago. 

  
He had missed them. His two best friends. It had been over a year now after all, since he had lost them both.

  
Riku couldn't remember the last time he had felt so restless. At the very least, he knew where he wanted to go tonight. It was an easy decision, as he had only one place in mind. So he made his way there, quietly walking down the dimly lit and winding halls of the castle.  
  


...  
  


“Kairi.”  
  
  
His friend lay there before him, eyes closed and expression neutral. Her lips were a thin line, features absent of their usual spark. He hadn’t visited her for a while now. He felt guilty, coming here with no good news. But he couldn’t help it tonight, he had wanted to see her.   
  
  
Ienzo and Ansem the Wise had already retired to bed it seemed, leaving a couple of loose papers and empty coffee cups around the laboratory. They also seemed to have tucked Kairi in with a blanket. At least she looked comfortable.  
  


Riku let out a sigh, leaning against the cold wall for a moment. Crossing his arms, he slowly lifted his head up to look at the ceiling of Ansem’s laboratory. His childhood friend was right there in front of him, and yet she had never felt further away. It was strange how someone so familiar to him suddenly seemed so foreign. He missed her wit, how she would grin at him, and how easily laughter escaped her lips.  
  


“I feel like there’s so much I want to tell you,” Riku let out finally. The girl before him lay still as ever, but he was determined to let out what had been weighing on his chest for so long.  
  


“We haven’t found Sora yet,” he admitted lowly, voice seeping with shame. He couldn’t help but look at her after that, to check for any sort of reaction from her but she hadn’t budged an inch.   
  


“But Aqua, Ventus, and Terra are searching the realm of darkness, and Xion and Roxas are having their memories examined by Naminé . They’re all busy and working hard. Even the Radiant Garden gang are at it every day, trying to decipher important data.”  
  


Riku forced out a small laugh out of pity. He uncrossed his arms and brought them down toward his sides. The tension he was feeling made him tightly clench his hands. “Guess you’re wondering what I’ve been doing? Well... to tell you the truth, I... don’t know _what_ I’m doing.”  
  


Riku set his eyes back on his redheaded friend again, a deep sense of pleading and urgency behind them. She was still distant, and unmoving.   
  


“Are you... are you dreaming about him too, Kairi? Every night, I’m in a strange city looking for him. There are tall buildings all around, the sky is dark and I feel someone watching me from above. I don’t know who they are, or whether they’re a friend or foe.”   
  


Riku suddenly remembered how Aerith had asked him earlier, whether he would tell Kairi about the dreams he had been having. Telling her while she was sleeping was the same thing, _right_? Riku didn’t think he had the courage to tell her otherwise. About these dreams that continued to lead him nowhere.   
  


“The fairy godmother told me this might be our only shot at finding him... in dreams.”  
  


Riku felt a little strange all of a sudden, carrying on a one-sided conversation. His friend hadn’t budged one bit, while he kept unburdening himself in front of her. A sad smile surfaced on his lips.  
  


It felt exactly like two years ago, when he had carried her sleeping body across the worlds, desperately searching for a way to restore her heart. He remembered feeling so desperate to help her. He was so desperate he even let _Maleficent_ of all people help him. Riku shuddered at the memory.  
  
  
Back then, he used to talk to her too. Things had felt so awkward between them. He knew Kairi felt it too. Maybe that's why he was so talkative to her, as she slept. It was easier that way. He brought up Sora a lot, and told her about the worlds that he had visited. Riku kept talking about trivial things because it distracted him from the real issue at hand. He was trying so hard to dance around the fact that, deep down, he knew he should be apologizing to her. For everything. He messed up back then, had taken her home away from her. Pulled her away from Sora, too.  
  


Riku was tired of it being like this. He was tired of talking at her. But it was all he could do for now.

  
Maybe they could have a real conversation someday soon.  
  


“I don’t know what it all means,” Riku admitted. “ I don’t really _know_ where to go from here. But Kairi, you were so sure of what you had to do. It was easy for you."  
  


He let out a chuckle as he gazed at his sleeping friend. His eyes shone with a sense of fondness. Sora and Kairi would always move mountains for each other. They were always so sure of themselves too, ever since they were little. Riku had once felt jealous of their bond. It seemed so long ago now but it was still a hard truth for him to swallow. For a long time, Riku felt unsure where he fit in with them. He always felt like he was observing his friends, rather than actually being with them. While they were attached at the hip, he was off in the distance. 

  
Of course, he no longer felt this way. He knew that Sora and Kairi had a special bond. And while he was still their best friend, his bond with them was different. Not any less remarkable, but different.  
  


For a second, Riku thought he heard a stir from his friend but as he looked down, he noticed she was as still as ever. The blanket Ienzo and Ansem the Wise gave her had somehow slipped off of her shoulders however. Delicately, as if not to disturb her, Riku lifted it back up to her shoulders, making sure to tuck the ends in so it wouldn’t slip down again. He then took a seat on the chair next to her, looking down at his hands in deep contemplation.  
  


“I wish I could have been there for you,” he admitted. “ _I’m_ to blame for not protecting you from Xehanort. This never would have happened had I,” Riku’s eyes winced shut, “... had been there for _both_ of you.” The whirling guilt inside of him was finally starting to well up. Riku couldn’t remember the last time he actually let himself feel his emotions.  
  


“I’m sorry, Kairi,” The pain and guilt he had been hiding for so long, from Mickey, from Yen Sid, his friends, from himself, was surfacing. 

  
The past year had been... a lot. It had been lonely. He felt lost. And most of all, he missed his friends.

  
Riku remembered crying in front of Kairi only once before, when they were both much younger. They had gotten into some silly fight he couldn’t remember the details of. He remembered Kairi’s chubby kid-cheeks stained with tears. Knowing how he was as a kid, he probably fooled her into believing something he had made up and ended up upsetting her. He remembered the two of them holding onto each other furiously, after he had apologized to her. Faces hot and wet from crying.  
  
  
Here he was, crying in front of her again. The heaviness he had felt for so long was slipping from his eyes, sliding down his cheek, and falling into the palm of his open hand. It became harder to see, his hands in front of him blurring out of focus.  
  
  
Maybe... he just needed to let it all out.  
  


As Riku closed his eyes, he let his doubts, worries, and fear wash over him. He had to take it all in, in order to get through it. Become a witness to the pain he was feeling.

  
It came first in the form of the memory of Sora and Kairi sitting on the paopu tree together. Riku had brought all of their friends out to the islands that day for a beach party; to celebrate their return home. It was supposed to be a happy day. The sunset scene had started to sour, however, and Riku watched again as Sora disappeared with the sun that evening. Just like before, Kairi was distraught, crying into Riku's chest, as the darkness set in and the rest of their friends watched on with worry. His arms awkwardly went around her, trying to bring her some sort of comfort. Anything. But he felt just as upset as she was, and nothing he did in that moment alleviated either of their pain.  
  


More memories came to Riku's mind. This time, of watching Sora set off on his own to find Kairi. Sora was so sure of himself then, so positive that he would return. Riku watched again as his friend turned away from him, and aimed his keyblade at the giant dark keyhole that had enveloped the sky. Even still, Riku believed in him; knew that Sora would come back home someday. But as his friend's figure disappeared in front of him once more, Riku was left on his own. The image of his friend's back etched deeply into his memory. Even now, he was still left waiting for his friend's return.  
  
  
Kairi's departure appeared to him next. A memory that took place in Yen Sid's study. Riku clenched his fists as Kairi made her decision to go to sleep, in hopes of finding Sora. He had already lost one friend, and the thought of losing her too was too much for him. She was so sure of herself though, her voice firm and facial features sharply set with determination. _”I’ll see you soon, Riku,_ ” Kairi’s voice echoed in his ears. She was smiling, and Riku tried his best to say a casual goodbye. They never really had much of a chance to talk to each other; losing Sora was too much for either of them. There were still things he wanted to say to her, but Riku watched as she faded from his view again, leaving Yen Sid's study with Donald and Goody beside her.  
  
  
And so, Riku witnessed once again, his two friends setting off on their own perspective journeys. Every single failure, setback he had faced finding them over the last year rushed through his mind. But he knew he had to witness it all, in order to get to the other side of the pain.   
  
  
Riku just had to believe, just like his friends had done before they went on their own journeys. He had to believe that he would be the one to find both Sora and Kairi. That he would reunite with them both. Somehow, believe that he would find a way. He remembered just how sure of themselves they were, both of their hearts set in stone; both so determined to find each other.  
  
  
His best friends' optimism was rubbing off on him. Riku just needed to be reminded of it.  
  


After what felt like ages, Riku eventually opened his eyes to the laboratory around him. The same papers lay around, the same used coffee cups, same ceiling and floors, but he felt different somehow. Lighter all of a sudden, as if the weight from his chest had finally been lifted. As if he was seeing from a fresher set of eyes. A moment of lucid clarity.   
  
  
Riku let out a chuckle and turned his gaze towards his sleeping friend, smiling fondly at her. She looked cozy in that blanket. “Thank you,” he let out with another quiet laugh, lifting himself up from his chair. “You guys had it right all a long... I just need to follow my heart."  
  
  


Riku would find his best friends. He would do it no matter what, no matter the setbacks he had faced over the last months. He would be the one to ensure that they both came back home safely.  
  
  
"Next time we see each other, we'll all be together. I promise, Kairi.”  
  
  
Riku was suddenly reminded of what the Fairy Godmother had told him, just a few days ago. When he had felt distraught and downtrodden, disappointed that the data Cid was working hadn't provided answers. _"You can always make your wish come true, dear."_  
  


This time, as Riku silently said goodbye to his sleeping friend, he was conscious of the fact that he was the one setting off on his own journey now. Confident, his heart set in stone. He would find his friends on the other side. His dreams held the key, just like the Fairy Godmother had told him, and it was finally time to follow their trail of breadcrumbs. His mind felt lucid and clear, his heart open to the path set out in front of him.  
  
  
 _Time to realize this wish._  
  
  
  



End file.
